Laundry Day
by Midnight MoonXX
Summary: Laundry day sucks and more so when your washer decides to die on you. Aki is the quiet, reserve, med student that happens to live in Yusei's apartment complex on the same floor. Yusei goes out of his way to make friends, but has developed a slight obsession...crush on her. What happens when you can no longer beat the heat? Rated M for a reason! Be warned.


_**So here's another one-shot to test my smut writing skills. I felt super embarrassed writing this, so i hope it's not too bad. Feedback is great and any advice or tips are welcomed! Thanks**_

* * *

It was a sweltering day. The sun was out and there was not a breeze or a cloud in the sky. It was hot. Businesses were either closed or crowded with people trying to escape the heat. Yusei Fudo was one business owner that could usually take his heat, but working in a garage was exhausting enough without the heat. He locked up his place before heading off to his apartment.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to get home. It wasn't exactly home he was excited about…it was one burgundy haired beauty he was excited to see. Aki Izayoi, a med student living on his same floor. Aki was the only daughter of a senator in Neo Domino city and he was an engineer who also happened to own a garage.

Aki isn't exactly the most sociable. Her head always in her textbooks. At first, Yusei was simply curious. She was beautiful and elusive, so obviously his interest piqued. Most women flocked him, some always claiming love at first sight and what not, but not Aki.

He made many attempts to talk to her, but she'd always politely end the conversation. On a few occasions he witnessed her with different men and he'd get jealous. Only to witness later, her public but polite rejections. On a few occasions, he had to step in to defend her.

The first time he did, she finally spoke to him. Only to tell him, she was more than capable of taking care of herself and that she was fine on her own. She may be stubborn, but so was he, so he kept going out of his way to speak to her.

Eventually, he managed to break down some part of the wall around her by offering his services as a mechanic and all around handy man. On a few occasions, he had even helped her with her studies. That was how he knew her name and that she had a rough past, but now she was trying to help people and redeem herself.

Yusei was going up the stairs to his apartment when he noticed a steady small stream of water running down the hallway. He followed it, curious. Only to stop in front of Aki's door. He knocked on her door worried. Aki's voice followed.

"Go away!"

"Hey, Aki it's Yusei. You know…your friendly next-door neighbor."

"Yusei…I think I need help. It's my washing machine…" She trailed off.

"You have your own washer?"

"Yeah."

"That explains why I never see you in the laundry room…" Yusei muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing I was just wondering what's wrong with your machine."

"Well, do you think you can fix it? I just got done unplugging it."

"Yeah I think so…but uh I need to go in to see what's wrong."

"Oh right. Um well I'm not exactly…decent. It is laundry day after all."

"Oh…" Yusei blushed…his thoughts and fantasies going wild.

"J-just…don't stare…okay?"

"Mhmm…yeah okay." Yusei groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah fine. Just…I promise I won't stare."

"Okay."

Aki started to unlock her door and ever so slowly, she opened it. Yusei stepped in and quickly closed the door behind him. When he turned towards Aki, he began to cough uncontrollably. She stood in her living room with only a white button-down shirt that barely reached her waist. She had a few buttons missing at the top, showing off her cleavage. She wore red lace panties and her hair was down, but the most noticeable thing about her was the fact that she was wet…soaking and sloppy wet.

The cold air from her ac did her no favors. Her nipples were obviously tight and Yusei could only imagine how hard they would feel in between his teeth. Aki crossed her arms around her very see through shirt before speaking up.

"Um my washer is over here." Aki walked in front of him.

Her intentions to show him the way. Yusei on the other hand, was struggling with himself. All he wanted to do was grab her and ravish her on her floor until dawn. Aki's voice snapped him out of his dirty thoughts.

"Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah I'm here."

Yusei went into her laundry room, which was too small in his opinion. It was a very normal laundry room, but in his lust-filled haze, she was just too close. He was a man damnit and he had needs. Real animalistic needs…god how he wanted to fuck her. Now, he just wanted to act on his urges, but he also knew he wanted more from her. Not just a one-time fuck. He wanted their first time to be memorable, but she was making it just too damn hard.

Chivalry be damned.

"Okay, then I'll leave you to it." Aki said.

She moved to get out, but when she did she pressed her breasts against his back. It was a brief contact, but god his pants were becoming unbearable. She left him alone.

 _Yusei concentrate damnit._

XXxxXX

Aki Izayoi had shitty luck when it came to relationships. She was barely fixing her relationship with her parents. Her mother was overprotective and at some point, she resented her and she damaged their relationship badly, but her father…it was her biggest regret. He was a senator and she was selfish, so she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Her teenage love. Her boyfriend made her believe that the world revolved around her and she acted that way until she drove everyone away.

It wasn't until she was torn apart in the magazines, that she realized what she had become. Her relationship was toxic and she realized it too late. She hurt a lot of people and in her mind, she was not worthy of any kindness. She needed to make things right, so she apologized and left to dedicate the rest of her life for the greater good. She wanted to help people, so she went to school to become a doctor.

That's when she met him. Yusei Fudo. A nice guy who just wanted to be friends. Aki on the other hand, was smitten. Every time he talked to her, she would get lost in the sea that was his eyes. She tried to push him away, but he was too damn stubborn. She had been with a man…her first boyfriend, but he never really satisfied her and he would blame her for that.

However, when Yusei would go out of his way to say hello, all she could think of was how much she wanted to hear him say her name over and over again. She yearned for him to touch her. She wanted to feel his warmth inside and out. She wanted nothing more than sink her teeth into his shoulder as he moved inside her. She wanted nothing more than break the ice away from her heart with his heat.

Sure, she had propositions from men, but she'd always politely turn them down. When some jerk wouldn't take no for an answer she could always count on him to step in. At first it was annoying, but then she kind of found it sweet. He always found a way to talk to her and eventually she found out he was an engineer, who was rather brilliant. She always assumed he was just some mechanic that obsessed over his bike like it were his girlfriend. So, when she heard Yusei knocking on her door she actually sighed in relief.

However, before she opened her door, she realized she was not dressed to receive anyone. She has no real idea what was going through her head…what it was she thought was going to happen…as she opened the door.

Aki was too embarrassed to look at him, so she concentrated on her problem instead. She showed him to her laundry room and as she tried to leave, but there was one problem…there was only one way in and out of her laundry room and Yusei was standing right there. She could simply squeeze by, but she would have to be uncomfortably close.

To avoid any more awkwardness, she decided to just bite the bullet and go. When she did pass by, she felt Yusei stiffen at their brief contact. She tried to ignore the heat radiating from his body and instead scurried away to her kitchen. She had to clean the water up to avoid too much damage. Aki was looking for her mop when Yusei walked out of the laundry room.

"I have to go get some of my tools, so I'll be right back." Yusei avoided looking towards her.

"Okay." Aki answered.

As soon as Yusei closed the door behind him, Aki let out a deep sigh before going back in search of her mop…. which she just remembered, she let Carly borrow the damn thing. Just her luck. She grabbed a couple of rags and a roll of paper and went off to get started on cleaning up her mess.

When Yusei got back he knocked once before opening the door. He almost dropped his toolbox when he saw Aki on her knees before him. She was busy trying to dry up the puddles of water, but Yusei could only see the droplets of water clinging onto her skin.

"E-excuse me." Yusei stifled a groan and walked swiftly past him.

Aki went back to drying up the water, going back and forth from her living room to her kitchen squeezing the water out of the rags over her sink. Yusei was busy trying to fix her washer when she decided to say something.

"I-I'm sorry I have to bother you for this." Aki called out from her place on the floor.

"Hey what are friends for?"

"…I-I'm your friend?"

"Yeah of course Aki."

"Oh…"

Aki fell silent and the only sounds were of her swiping and his tools filled the room. Soon enough, Yusei was done and when he looked up, he hit his head in surprise. Aki stood at the doorway simply watching him work away.

"Ow." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to watch and maybe pick up a thing or two, so I wouldn't have to bother you if something happened again." Aki said.

"I-it's no bother Aki really, but if you want to watch I won't stop you…but um I think I'm done actually. I just have to plug it in again."

"I-I'll get you some ice for your head then." Aki offered.

"Mhmm." Yusei plugged in the machine and was trying to turn it back on.

Aki got the bag of ice and walked back into the laundry room just as Yusei was checking the machine. After a few seconds, the machine began whirring back to life and starting the wash cycle. Aki was so happy and excited that she rushed over without looking at her surroundings. She tripped over Yusei's toolbox and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact, but instead of hitting the hard floor, she landed on something not so hard and very warm. She opened her eyes slowly and realized she was sprawled on top of none other than Yusei.

Aki could feel how she was affecting him. She tried to climb off, but Yusei held her in place. She looked at him through hooded eyes. Yusei was blushing, but he held her tight to his body. The next thing Aki knew, Yusei's lips were on hers and her mind went blank. After a few unsure seconds, Aki kissed him back, but they broke apart a few seconds later. Aki's breathing was rigid and her body was feeling hot. She scrambled off Yusei and held her hand to her chest trying to will her heart to slow down.

"I-I want to apologize, but I'm not going to." Yusei said still on the floor.

"…" Aki wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Say something?"

Yusei got up and stood before her.

"I-I w-what…should I say?"

"Well, um maybe if what I just did was okay? For starters I mean…" Yusei held his breath afraid that he went too far.

"…Y-yes it was okay." Aki whispered.

Yusei sighed in relief before taking off his gloves. He brushed her cheek before taking her chin and tilting her head closer. He leaned his head down and slowly coaxed her lips open with his. They shared their second kiss. Yusei had worried she would shut him out, but it seemed his worries were pointless. Their kissed turned passionate as Yusei and Aki battled for dominance. Aki no longer wanted to think. Teeth grazed and tongues battled until they both run out of air. Aki's pants were clouding Yusei's mind as he placed small kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He took his time, but their third kiss was hotter more urgent and Aki's mind was clouded with lust.

Aki felt her stomach tighten with anticipation and the next thing she knew, she was pushing Yusei's jacket over his shoulders and drooping it to the floor. She slowly traced her fingertips up his bare arms before settling them around his neck. Yusei placed his hands on her hips, his thumb tracing the exposed skin above the hem of her panties making Aki shiver. Aki unwrapped herself from him before pulling up his shirt and throwing it aside the ever-growing pile of clothing at their feet.

Aki stilled for a second making Yusei nervous.

"Beautiful…" Aki murmured.

She slowly reached out to touch him, but before she could, Yusei had her against the wall behind her. She pressed her hands against his bare chest causing Yusei to jolt at the sudden contact.

"Aki, I want you…I want to fuck you all night and I want to make you forget you were with anyone other than me. I want to lick every inch of your beautiful porcelain skin. I've wanted to bury my cock inside you until you scream my name over again begging me to fuck you. I want to defile you in every possible way. I want to make you mine in the most primal way." Yusei whispered into her ear causing Aki's knees to buckle.

Aki's unsteadiness didn't last long, as Yusei grabbed her before she collapsed. He stepped in between her thighs and she hooked one leg around his waist before he grabbed her other one and hooked it around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as she felt something hard against her core. She could feel the rough material of his jeans through the lacy fabric of her panties.

"I want to see you Aki…" Yusei pleaded.

Aki was intoxicated with Yusei, so all she could do was nod. Yusei smiled and Aki practically melted into him, but before he made a move to tear away her shirt, Yusei stopped all movement. Aki groaned in protest.

"Not here…" Yusei rasped.

Suddenly, they were moving. Every time Yusei took a step his erection only grew and Aki had to bite her lip to keep herself from putting her hand down his pants or hers…

"God Aki, your nipples are so hard I can't wait to have them in between my teeth." Yusei growled as he finally made it into her room.

Aki could only stifle a moan. Yusei tossed her lightly into the middle of her queen-sized bed. Aki was sprawled out in front of Yusei and he could no longer deny himself. He watched her as she tried to get her breathing back to normal, but Yusei doubted that she could. Her cheeks were a flushed and her hair was messy, but he could honestly say that she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Aki began to fumble with the buttons on her shirt, but Yusei had another idea. He tore the shirt open and Aki gasped.

"I-I really wanted to do this properly, but fuck…Aki I can't control myself around you anymore." Yusei growled.

Yusei placed himself in between her legs and his mouth was on hers. Aki gasped as she felt a hand on her breast. Yusei squeezed lightly before kneading it expertly. Aki could only moan into his mouth as he fucked her mouth vigorously with his tongue. They broke apart and Yusei trailed small kisses down her neck past her collarbone and right above her breast. He kept his hand busy with one breast while he teased her other with small kisses around her breast. He kissed the swell of her breast, the top and everywhere else except her harden nipple. He was driving her crazy.

Yusei took her other nipple and twirled it between his fingers lightly causing Aki to moan. Yusei figured she had enough, so he flicked his tongue against her other nipple making Aki arch her back in response. Aki was seeing stars as Yusei flicked his tongue from one nipple to another. He would switch from simply licking her to lightly biting her enough to make her any sense of control…God she loved it. Aki took her index finger and bit her knuckle to keep from screaming as she felt her world dissolve. Yusei wasn't having it, he pulled her finger out of her mouth and held her wrist above her head.

"I wanted to hear you cum, Aki. So naughty, I'll just have to make you cum again as punishment." Yusei tsked.

Yusei trailed his kisses down to her navel and right before the hem of her panties. Yusei smirked as he took his fingers and hooked them around the waistband of the lacy fabric. He pulled them down slowly making Aki squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment. Yusei stopped.

"Nuh uh Aki I want you to watch." Yusei growled causing Aki to open them slowly.

"Good girl."

Yusei's cobalt blue eyes never left hers as he threw her panties across the room. Aki's blush only deepened in color as she watched him break eye contact only to stare at her. Yusei admired her beauty and he felt his jeans get even tighter and more painful. He had seen how her panties had stuck to her a trail of her juices clinging to the fabric. The smell was making his little game harder for him to continue though, because she smelled so sweet like nectar. However, he wanted their first time together to be earth shattering and memorable especially for her, so he had to be patient.

No matter how badly he wanted to fuck her like an animal in heat. She deserved way better.

Yusei placed light kisses from her knee up to her thighs before licking her inner thigh making Aki jerk in surprise.

"Ahh."

"I'll make you feel so good Aki."

"Please…" Aki sighed.

Yusei dipped his head and lightly traced her entrance with the tip of his tongue before placing a kiss on her clit. Aki arched her back in pleasure. Yusei smirked before he flicked his tongue up and down her slit. After a few moans from Aki, Yusei delved his tongue inside her slowly and that's when Aki finally had enough of his slow pace. She buried her fingers into his hair to urge him, but Yusei kept to his lusciously slow pace. He thrust his tongue in and out of her lapping up her juices as he did.

"Ohh G-god that feels…so good." Aki stammered in between mewls.

Just as Aki was being pushed to the edge, Yusei stopped making her whimper.

"Not yet, love."

Before Aki could form a response, Yusei took her clit between his lips and tugged lightly. She groaned as she felt two fingers sink into her slowly then the movement…he was thrusting into her with his fingers slick with her juices. Aki's words no longer made sense as Yusei kept up with his onslaught of pleasure. Her stomach tightened again before she let go of all sense and practically screamed at the intensity of her orgasm.

"Ahh…fuck…Yusei…please." Aki was practically begging as she was barely coming down from the high.

"Use your words Aki…what do you want?"

"Y-you…"

"Be more specific." Yusei murmured as he pinched one of her nipples simply to tease her.

"Y-you I want you…inside me…fucking me…I want your cock deep inside me…I need you dammit." Aki gasped in frustration.

Aki took the shock look on Yusei's face as an invitation. She took the initiative and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear down around his ankles before he could even protest. Yusei was barely keeping up with Aki's actions when he felt her small warm hand around his half-hardened cock. He was growing every second that Aki kept her grip on him. She managed to push him down on her bed right where she had been writhing beneath him. She sank to her knees and before Yusei could protest, she had him inside her mouth. Yusei fell back onto her bed due to the sudden pleasure he felt.

If he wasn't careful, he was sure he would cum before Aki could even get him halfway inside her hot mouth. He concentrated on her ceiling instead of the feeling of being engulfed in wet heat. Aki was a bit nervous as she took him into her mouth. She hadn't been with anyone in a long time and she'd only ever been with one person. He always made her feel inadequate when it came to pleasuring a man. Aki slowly took him in until she had him as far in as she could possibly get him. She raised her head and let out a pop when she took him back out. She used her hand to gently tug on him. When she heard Yusei growl, she got the courage to continue. She put him back into her mouth and kept her hand around the base of his thick shaft. She bobbed her head up and down using her tongue and keeping her cheeks hallow.

"Mhhmm Aki…so hot."

Aki let him go with another pop before flicking her tongue against the slit of his cock. She could taste the saltiness of his precum, so she stopped. Yusei groaned in protest.

"It's not so funny, now is it?" Aki teased.

"Fuck Aki…"

"Shh Yusei I want you to watch…" Aki purred huskily.

"Oh, so this is retribution for what I did is it?" Yusei said.

"Something like that."

Yusei sat up and placed himself on the edge of her bed. Aki kept her eyes trained on his as she pressed her breasts together, his cock in between them. Oh man, she felt so deliciously good. Her breasts were soft as she slowly began to move them up and down. Yusei thrust his hips up and down trying to pick up the pace. Aki groaned in protest, but made no move to slow him down. Instead she stuck her tongue out and dipped her head, so every time Yusei's cock would hit her wet tongue making it so much hotter. After a few good and long seconds, Yusei grunted and Aki knew what was coming.

"It's okay Yusei just let it go." Aki encouraged.

Yusei took a final hard thrust and groaned as he came. Aki was surprised at how much Yusei spilled on her, but she didn't really mind. His seed slowly dripped down her heaving breasts and she took a finger and collected a bit before licking that same finger as if it was icing. Yusei's gaze never left her as she did. Surprisingly, Yusei was still hard and ready to finally enter her.

"God…you're so damn sexy Aki. I want to bury myself inside you so badly."

"I can see that." Aki looked pointedly at Yusei's erection.

Yusei got Aki up and laid her down in the middle of her bed again.

"I love that your bed is big enough."

"What can I say…I like my sleep." Aki shrugged.

"Too bad I don't plan on letting you sleep at all tonight."

"I can make an exception. Now less talking and more fucking."

"Who knew you were so perverted."

"You can't say you haven't been dreaming of fucking me."

"It's not just that Aki. I meant…"

"It's okay Yusei we can talk later please just bury your fat cock inside me already."

"Fine, but we will talk."

"Yes…now shut up and kiss me." Aki pulled Yusei down to her and kissed him with everything she had.

They broke apart and Aki spread her legs open to let him in. Yusei put his hand in between her legs to confirm she was still wet. Yusei grabbed his cock and slid just the head into her entrance before pulling back out. Aki whimpered, but Yusei wasn't done. He teased her entrance and slid the tip of his cock up and down slathering it in her juices. Just when Aki felt like she was going to lose her damn mind, Yusei buried himself into her in one swift motion.

"Ahh." Aki grabbed onto Yusei as he began to slowly rock back and forth.

Aki slowly adjusted to him and soon enough his slow pace was beginning to drive her insane. Yusei began to pick up the pace when he felt Aki wrap her legs around him to urge him. Yusei loved watching himself disappear inside her, the view above wasn't so bad either. Every time their hips slammed into each other's, Aki's breasts bounced. He repositioned himself to get in deeper and in response Aki arched her back in pleasure and her hands grasped her sheets tightly, turning her knuckles white.

Yusei took one of her nipples into his mouth as he fucked her. The room filled with the wet sounds of their slick bodies meeting one another.

"Faster…harder…Yusei please…fuck."

Yusei picked up his pace ever so slightly and Aki put grabbed onto him again digging her nails into his back. Yusei stopped and pulled out of her just before they climaxed and Aki gave him a death glare.

"Relax… I just want a change a view." He whispered huskily into her ear causing her to tremble.

Yusei sat up on the edge of the bed and brought Aki with him. Aki got the idea as she slowly slid down his cock until he was in her up to the hilt. Yusei stared into Aki's lust filled eyes as she began to slowly move up and down. Her breasts brushing up against his chest. Yusei kissed her again and he kept kissing her as she quickened her pace. In a few seconds, Aki was arching her back, one arm propped against his thigh as the other held on of her breasts and tweaked a nipple. She rode him fast and as hard as she could, their bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Yusei dipped his hand in between them and used his thumb to rub her clit as she bounced up and down.

The sounds of sweet, slick and wet sex filled the room with the washer running in the background. Aki moaned and Yusei growled as their juices mixed and finally they both let go and let the fire from their bodies cool down.

"Fuck!"

Yusei came deep inside Aki and Aki quivered as she let herself go as well. Yusei fell back into Aki's bed and Aki laid on top of his chest panting. They stayed there for a few minutes. Each of them trying to catch them breathes and make sense of what they had just done. Aki made the first move to and crashed her lips into Yusei's. Yusei accepted her kiss and soon enough he was hard again…still inside her.

"Mhmm looks like someone's ready for the next round."

"We should probably talk first…you promised." Yusei groaned.

"Mhmm really? You want to talk now?" Aki sighed into his ear.

"Yes…Aki you need to know where I stand."

"That's okay…I feel the same way." Aki kissed Yusei's chest right where his heart should be.

"Wait you aren't just saying that are you?"

"No. Yusei Fudo…I, Aki Izayoi, am of sound mind and body… I promise that I want this…you. I want to be with you as more than just a friend…and more than just a lover… I think I love you Yusei Fudo…I have for a while. Ever since the first time you annoyed me." Aki place a light kiss against her lips.

"In that case, I would love to take you to dinner."

"Awe right now? Really?" Aki pouted.

"Alright one more time…"

"I'm so glad my washer broke down." Aki said against his lips before she kissed him again and began to move her hips seductively.

"Ahh…me too." Yusei groaned before he took a nipple in between his teeth.

"I love you, Yusei."

"I love you, Aki." He nuzzled into between her breasts.

In the end they never did go to dinner that night…but Yusei did keep his promise of making love to her until daybreak. After all, he is a man that honors a promise.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I'm very inexperienced in this area, so let me know what you guys think?**_


End file.
